What Obsession: Red UNIT Cap
by imthekeptainnow
Summary: Key word: Red UNIT Cap . Martha finally gets around to fulfilling a promise she made to her old friend's at Torchwood. JANTO. 4th Installment in Series.


"Martha Jones, you are brilliant!" Jack commented as he grinned widely, his eyes trained on the content of his mail that had arrived that morning.

It had been almost two weeks since he had last seen the UNIT doctor, though he did wish it could have been on better circumstances. He didn't want to remember his time with the brave woman in a negative way, especially after everything that had happened on the Valiant, but with the Pharm incident, along with Owen's death and his entrance into the living dead, it was hard not to.

And he wasn't expecting the woman to remember something so trivial amidst all that chaos, but he really wasn't arguing.

"Jack …"

The Immortal Captain glanced away from the box on his desk to see the very person he had wanted to see: Ianto Jones. The 23 year old Welshman stood in the doorway of the man's office, almost worried he had interrupted something important. As always, he was clad in a dark suit (minus the jacket) and a deep red silk shirt, a colour he knew his boss appreciated on him, and carried Jack's personal coffee mug ('_I've done it everywhere, even your desk_' he's been amused to find out it read). He could smell the special blend of the dark bitter liquid from his seat behind the desk.

"Ianto" he greeted, his grin never flattering as he eyed the younger male appreciatively, leaning back in his chair, "Just the person I was hoping to see."

Ianto raised an eyebrow, amused, as he stepped further into the small office. "Is that so?"

"Yup. Look what our friend Martha sent us." Jack held out a small card, his eyes holding that look that easily read 'I'm thinking something dirty and you'll soon find out what'.

Placing the mug on the messy desk – Jack really needed to do that work – and accepted the card.

'**Have fun x' **was all the paper read in the untidy looped scrawl that the Welshman associated with the UNIT doctor. Confused at the subtle statement, Ianto glanced into the box and an amused chuckle escaped his mouth as his lips twisted upward into a warm smile.

Inside the box, wrapped comfortably in scented (rosemary, he guessed) white tissue paper, was the red UNIT cap. He had almost forgotten about Jack's request.

Standing up, Jack moved around the desk, only stopping when he was pressed up against the body of his lover and could no longer press him any further against the desk. Keeping their eyes locked, he lifted the cap from the tissue paper and gently placed it on his head, moving one hand down to cup the strong chin.

"Perfect." He mumbled, his voice low, "Definitely your colour."

"Thank you … _sir _…" the younger man purred, looking up at his elder lover under his eyelashes, making the man shiver with pleasure.

He _really_ looked good with that cap on.

Seemingly unable to stop himself, he dipped his head and claimed the soft6 lips of the man he loved. He received a low moan of approval in answer and used this as an opportunity to, very slyly he liked to think, slip his tongue into the warm, wet cavern.

There was a small battle for dominance, as routine, and Jack won, as he did about 98% of the time. Not that Ianto cared, especially when he found himself laying across the wooden desk; papers floated around him and the box landed with a 'thud' on the floor. He had just enough time to think he was going to have to clean that up later before he felt his waistcoat disappear from his body and the large warm hands of his lover on his bare stomach.

His breath hitched and he tilted his head back, closing his eyes, as he felt the hand trail upward and brush over his nipple. He managed to crack his eyes open slightly, just enough to see the immortal unbutton his silk shirt, pushing the fabric away to press a gentle kiss to the skin, just below his navel and just above the belt that held up his trousers. His stomach contacted slightly at the tingling contact and his hand came down to run through the dark brown strands, making sure to keep them away from his face, out of those blue eyes.

Jack grinned widely and kissed his way up, creating a trail.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this excited this early in the day, especially in my office." He mumbled, clearly amused, as he nibbled and licked at the Welshman's collar bone, enjoying the sound of the low moans and pants.

"I guess the cap is doing its job." Ianto answered as he craned his neck, allowing more access, and involuntarily jerked his hips. The elder man groaned at the sudden contact and bit down on the junction of his neck with more force than he intended to use.

"Must remember to thank Martha …" Jack mumbled absentmindedly as he soothed the hickey on the younger man's skin.

"Later." Ianto answered distractedly through a gasp of pleasure, his hands clutching at the back of the Immortal's head, fingers knotted between his black strands.

"Jack can you – oh god! I, uh …"

The two men paused their antics, panting for breath, at the sound of Tosh's voice. They glanced over to the doorway to see the genius Japanese woman, hand over her eyes as she placed the folder onto the ground by the door, respecting the couple's privacy.

"I'll just leave this here for you to look at later Jack and, um, sorry for … yeah …" The woman closed the office door behind her and moved back to the lower half of the Hub, cheeks flushed.

Jack groaned, resting his head in the crook of his lover's neck. "Next time, remind me to lock the door."

"It is a mood killer." Ianto agreed, "And that's the second person to walk into this office while we've been … you know. The only one who hasn't is Owen."

"And I will see to it that he isn't feeling left out." Jack grinned and winked playfully earning himself a low laugh.

"Alright, up." Ianto gently pushed his lover off his chest, smirking in amusement as Jack dropped into his chair and pouted childishly when he started to rebutton his silk shirt.

"Later, I promise, after work hours."

"…Fine." Jack agreed reluctantly, beginning to lift the papers off the floor. Ianto placed the folder that Tosh had brought in on the desk before kneeling down and picking up the fallen box, placing the red hat (that had, surprisingly, stayed on during that whole encounter) inside the tissue paper. He placed the box on the desk, covering it just in case. Jack was pleasantly surprised when he stood up and he found himself pulled into a forceful, passionate kiss.

"I better get back to work – I still have the last couple of artefacts to file away." Ianto explained as he straightened out his waistcoat, and gave his boss a firm look, "Do your paperwork. I'm not covering for you again if UNIT call, understood?"

Jack nodded, sulking, and reluctantly began to read the first of the put off paperwork.

"Oh, and remember to thank Martha." The tea-boy called as he left the room, heading towards the Archive.

'Red UNIT cap' the immortal man smirked to himself 'a good investment'.


End file.
